kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Kamen Rider Ouja
Kamen Rider Ohja is a fictional character in the tokusatsu production Kamen Rider Ryuki. He is the sixth of the 13 Kamen Riders the story revolves around. He is sometimes called "Oja", "Ohja", and "Ouja". The kanji for Ohja translates out in Japanese as "King Snake" or "Cobra". His true identity is Takeshi Asakura and is portrayed by Takashi Hagino. By default, Kamen Rider Ohja is a melee-based Rider. The fighting style of his alter ego, Takeshi Asakura, helped him in his victories more often than any of his Advent cards, although more than anything else, he used his Sword Vent card to summon a spiral sword. Once Ohja defeated Kamen Riders Gai and Raia, he had access to both their contract monsters and their Advent cards, turning the already homicidal Ohja into an even more dangerous force to be reckoned with. Fictional character biography At age 13, Takeshi Asakura murdered his entire family in a fire, though his younger brother survived. Since, Asakura developed a reputation as a sadistic felon with a love to fight, maim and otherwise destroy anything, in his random fits of rage. As a result of his sadistic nature, prior to becoming a Rider, Asakura was personally responsible for both the piano career of Tezuka's friend Yuichi Saito and murdering the older sister of Miho Kirishima. Eventually, his arrogant personality results with his defense attorney, Shuichi Kitaoka refusing to represent him and left him to rot in jail. Because he was in prison and could not feed his destructive nature, Takeshi gladly accepted Kanzaki's offer to join the Rider War and forms a pact with Venosnaker, using his new found powers as Ohja in its many forms to break out of jail, avoid the law, and get his revenge on Kitaoka. Ohja fought only to fight and was the first Rider to actually kill other Riders, killing Kamen Rider Gai and Kamen Rider Raia and taking their Contract Monster afterwards. Ohja also destroyed Kamen Rider Imperer, causing him to die in the Mirror World. Ren helped Asakura fake his death once so he can fight in the Rider War without police interference. But when he was publicly revealed to be alive, Asakura was soon later captured, going in and out of jail for several instances. In one such case, he uses Metalgelas while in a police van to dispose of his police captors before escaping into the Mirror World. After a fight with Kamen Rider Survive Ryuki and Kamen Rider Tiger, he had been seriously injured and handed back to the authorities once again by Shinji. Soon he escaped again, with aid of his lawyer at that time whom he had knocked out and switched clothes with the lawyer to escape. In the process of learning of Kitaoka's identity as a Rider, Asakura attempted to lure him by staging a hostage situation to get Kitaoka. Asakura had Venosnaker kidnap Goro Yura so Ohja can pressure Zolda into bringing Knight, Ryuki and Raia to a specific meeting place. However, Goro escapes by picking the lock of the handcuffs. Though he lost to Zolda, Ohja survived and senselessly killed Kamen Rider Gai in the process. Upon learning of Kitaoka's identity as a Rider, he formed a personal grudge against him that manifested in many attempts to harm Kitaoka. The two would fight many times throughout the series. Miyuki Tezuka (Kamen Rider Raia) also held a personal grudge against Asakura for ending the piano career of his friend, Yuichi Saito. During the series, he came under fire from his three monsters when they were hungry for life energy. They came close to devouring Asakura if not for his strong determination. After hunting down three Mirror Monsters, Ohja was able to feed his contract monsters. Kamen Rider Knight and Zolda tried to prevent his monsters from feeding so that they would turn on him and remove Asakura from the Rider War. but Kamen Rider Ryuki intervened and allowed the monsters to feed because Asakura had actually saved a small girl from the three monsters they hunted. At the end of the series he finally has his showdown with Zolda. Ohja, using his "Doomsday" Final Vent, destroys Magnugiga before fatally injuring Zolda. Though happy with his victory, Ohja finds out seconds later that "Zolda" was actually Goro, as Kitaoka gave him his vent deck prior to succumbing to his cancer during the fight. Just as he returned to the real world in utter disarray of being denied the right to kill the man he hated the most, Asakura finds himself surrounded by the authorities in the warehouse he was in with snipers covering them. Defiant to the end, Asakura grabs a metal rod and runs at the cops screaming as they gun him down, brought to justice at last. But because Kanzaki restored time to its proper course after Yui's death, Asakura was given a second chance in life with no memory of being a Rider and keeping a low profile. In the movie, Episode Final, Asakura was targeted by Miho Kirishima, who became Kamen Rider Femme to hunt him down for revenge. Though she was outmatched by the stronger opponent, Kamen Rider Ryuga's destroying of Genocider reverted Ohja to Blank Form. Weakened, Femme stabbed right at Ohja's blank deck, destroying it. Shortly, Ohja's armor disintegrated and Asakura dissolved in the Mirror World as he attempted to take Miho down with him. In the 13 Riders Special, Asakura was already a Rider and in jail until Venosnaker busted its master out. He later kills Kamen Rider Scissors. He reappears at the end where he activates Final Vent together with the others in one ending. Forms Blank This is Ohja's default form when his Mirror Monster's destroyed. It is much weaker than any of his other forms and any of the other Riders, though it is enough to keep him from disintegrating in the Mirror World. Kamen Rider Ohja This is Ohja's standard form that he had throughout most of the series, obtained once he forms his contract with Venosnaker. A melee-based Rider, Ohja's fighting style helped him in his victories more often than any of his Advent cards, using the Veno Visor scepter to conjure his spiral-bladed Veno Saber. His final Vent is Veno Crash , running at an opponent with Venosnaker slithering behind before raising its head up as is master jumps back towards it and the Miror Monster launches him so he can deliever a rapid bicycle kick at the target. Once defeating Gai and Raia, he had access to both their contract monsters and their Advent cards, becoming an even more dangerous force to be reckoned with the Unite Vent to create Genocider so the Final Vent Doomsday is used, with Ohja corkscrew kicking his opponent into a vortex that materialized on Genocider's torso. Contract Monsters Venosnaker , modeled after a cobra, was the original contract Monster of Kamen Rider Ohja. After forming Contracts with Metalgelas and Evildiver upon killing their masters, Ohja can combine them with Venosnaker to create Genocider , a Chimeric Contract Monster with the head armor, lower neck, and body of Metalgelas, the head and tail of Venosnaker, and Evildiver's body mounted on its back. Advent Cards Kamen Rider Ohja had the most Advent Cards out of any of the Riders. This was because he obtain two extra sets of cards by contracting with two of the Mirror world monsters that were previously contracted with Riders he defeated thumb|360px|leftVenosnaker-Based *'Advent' (AP: 5000): Summons Venosnaker. *'Sword Vent' (AP: 3000): Conjures Veno Saber. *'Steal Vent': Steals a target Rider's weapon. *'Final Vent' (AP: 6000): Executes Veno Crash. Venosnaker launches Ohja at the opponent where Ohja performs a devastating bicycle kick on the opponent. Metalgelas-Based *'Advent' (AP: 4000): Summons Metalgelas. *'Strike Vent' (AP: 2000): Conjures Metal Horn. *'Final Vent' (AP: 5000): Executes Heavy Pressure. Ohja rides on Metalgelas with the Metal Horn extended in front of him to pierce through the opponent. Evildiver-Based *'Advent' (AP: 4000): Summons Evildiver. *'Swing Vent' (AP: 2000): Conjures Evil Whip. *'Final Vent' (AP: 5000): Executes Hide Venom. Ohja rides on Evildiver's back and rams the enemy. Genocider-Based *'Advent': Summons Genocider. *'Unite Vent': Combines Venosnaker, Metalgelas, and Evildiver into Genocider. *'Final Vent' (AP: 8000): Executes Doomsday. Ohja corkscrew kicks his opponent into a vortex that materializes on Genocider's torso. References *Kamen Rider Ryuki (DVD) *Kamen Rider Ryuki @ TV Asahi *Kamen Rider Ryuuki Spoiler Page Category:Kamen Riders Category:Kamen Rider Ryuki